Paris Prime
The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in . This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |build4mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |build4missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = |build4missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High damage. *Second highest critical chance of all weapons, being surpassed by the Dread, Amprex, and Synapse at 50%. *High damage at full charge. *Silent. *Charged shots have innate Punch Through. **Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Long charge time, less effective at close range. Comparisons: Tips * Aim for the head as crit-based weapons benefit extra from headshots due to a bonus multiplier. * Use Point Strike to take advantage of Paris Prime's extremely high base critical chance. ** A level 4 Point Strike provides an extremely high chance of a critical hit with every shot, and is also sufficient enough to boost each charged shot's critical chance to 100%, making every charged shot a critical hit. ** A maxed Point Strike will, with every charged shot, give a 12.5% chance for orange crits. * Staying in cover while charging will help to reduce damage taken. * Bows are most useful if you can kill the target in one shot, thus it is recommended to have an Orokin Catalyst to super charge the bow. * Lead targets both horizontally and vertically at greater distances in order to compensate for projectile travel time. * Maintaining a charge at all times can make engaging a group of enemies easier. ** Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow by using the reload button (Press the reload button while holding fire). *** Doing a melee attack will release the arrow, however. ** All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. ** As long as the user starts charging a shot, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * A rank 1 Arrow Mutation is usually more than enough to keep ammo topped off. ** Alternatively, use Team Ammo Restores instead of Arrow Mutation to gain mod capacity at the cost of resources. ** Carrier's Ammo Case is also a great way to convert unused ammo into bow's ammo. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. * Enemies killed by Bows will be rag-dolled with the corpse acting as a projectile doing the same damage as the weapon. This can be used to kill multiple enemies with one shot. Notes * Enemies will notice missed arrows but arrows that kill enemies are silent. * As of , you can draw this weapon while on a zipline. * Arrows have a large amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Trivia * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris, just altered with golden accents. * Currently, the only other Prime weapons that do not require Orokin Cells for construction are the Fang Prime, Dual Kamas Prime, Cernos Prime, and the Akstiletto Prime. Media Paris prime.png|Nova with Paris Prime 2013-07-23 00001.jpg|Ash with Paris Prime Pinknovaparisprime.png|Paris Prime from the front Paris_prime_frontview.png|Paris Prime front view Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-42-72.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-23-17.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-35-28.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-26-15-43.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-48-57-91.png|IMMA SHOOTING!!! Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-34-23.png Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-01-82.png Warframe Paris Prime CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Paris Prime parisprimedarthmufin.png 2014-02-09_00011.jpg|Pari Prime dmg 2.0 imagedkdkdkddkdc.jpg|1 million damage with 3 forma paris prime. Warframe Paris Prime Gameplay HD Warframe 10 ♠ Paris Prime - Best Max Builds Warframe Paris Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Paris Prime, Oodles of Goodness Warframe Let's Build the PARIS PARIS PRIME Bow (Damage 2.0) Warframe Beta - Paris Prime (HD)(HUN) Warframe Paris Prime Red Crits Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.6.0-0 Lets Max (Warframe) E19 - Paris Prime + 75 Platinum Giveaway! Warframe Builds - PARIS PRIME Become Legolas (1 forma) Update 16.7 Patch History *Fixed the Paris/Paris Prime kills not counting towards the Rifleman challenge. *Fixed Paris Prime having many incorrect stats in the Arsenal, including a Critical Chance of 25% vs the expected 45%. *Fixed incorrect materials on Paris Prime and Lex Prime attachments. *Lex Prime, Paris Prime, Dakra Prime, Sicarus Prime, and Ankyros Prime have received the PBR treatment! *Fixed Paris Prime appearing "splotched" with the chosen energy colour. *Paris, Paris Prime, and Cernos series charged shot flight speed has been increased 50% in Conclave. *Paris, Paris Prime and Cernos damage has been adjusted to two charged shot kill against the highest base EHP with +EHP mods in Conclave. *Charged projectile speed increased for Paris, Paris Prime, Daikyu and Cernos in PvP. *Fixed the Paris Prime and Diakyu sitting strangely on some Warframes. *Fixed the Paris Prime showing covering up menu options. *Adjusted the draw radius and shot radius on Paris, Paris Prime, Cernos, and Daikyu. Before, players were able to hear you draw your bow from considerably far away distances that would give away your position. *Reduced the damage of Paris Prime in PvP. We noticed this when the UI said one thing (Forma), then we ended up with something else in the end-of-mission screen (Paris Prime Lower Limb). *Paris Prime texture improvements. *Fix for Paris Prime blueprint not having icon or saving to inventory. *Orokin Void Map expansion (with Mobile Defense, Defense, and Capture!) with 5 new Prime weapons to be found (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos) }} See also * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. * Bow, the weapon category de:Paris Prime fr:Paris Prime Category:Bow Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent Category:Single-Shot